The present invention relates to the field of electrical fuses, and particularly to fuse base assemblies.
The present invention provides a fuse base assembly that allows an end user to select the type of fuse he wishes to use without ordering an electrical device manufactured specifically for the desired fuse. The fuse base accepts fuse clips for the desired fuse type and current rating. The fuse clips are easily installed on the fuse base assembly with common hand tools. The fuse base assembly can be an integral part of an electrical enclosure or a separate base assembly for retrofitting existing electrical enclosures. The fuse base assembly includes a base and one electrical bus and slidably captivated screw for each fuse position. The screw is slidably captivated between the base and electrical bus. A fuse clip kit includes fuse clips of the type appropriate for the selected fuse, wire binding terminals properly sized for the load wire and the necessary connecting hardware. One fuse clip is attached to each line terminal and one fuse clip is attached to each electrical bus by means of its slidably captivated screw and a nut. The proper dimension between the line and load fuse clips is obtained by sliding the load fuse clip along the electrical bus to the proper location and tightening the nut. A wire binding terminal of appropriate size is attached to the electrical bus by hardware provided in the fuse clip kit.